


denial

by astrokitty2



Series: Acceptance [2]
Category: Original Work, STARFALL - Fandom
Genre: Comic, Coping, Coping with the death of a loved one, F/F, Five Stages of Grief, Gen, Short Comic, Swearing, acceptance and denial are having a feud
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrokitty2/pseuds/astrokitty2





	1. 1

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
